


feather falling (for you)

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Jaebeom learns the hard way that maybe he shouldn't gift novelty pens to Youngjae.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	feather falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this has nothing to do with minecraft i’m sorry for the misleading title

Youngjae had a terrible habit of never fully unpacking his bags after a trip. He’d only ever pull out his essentials upon returning to Seoul, no matter where they’d return from, and he would gradually take out other things he needed as time went by. More often than not, Youngjae would also forget that he had certain things stowed away in his carry-on, or just buried deep within his luggage. It’s part of the reason why he owns a ridiculous number of small items, such as half-opened reels of dental floss, chewing gum containers, hand sanitisers and so on. 

No amount of nagging from Jaebeom helped, along with his countless offers to help Youngjae unpack, because the brat had always managed to worm his way out of it. And Jaebeom lets him do so, because apart from the time they spent composing together in the studio or practicing with the rest of their members, he barely had any private time with Youngjae. Their third studio album was set to be released on his birthday, so every minute they could spend together alone and interrupted was precious to them both. 

Jaebeom leaps at the rare opportunity to stay at Youngjae’s apartment on a Monday night, because the younger had run out of medicine to stay at his place this time. He’s willing to bet money on Youngjae having some stashed away in the backpack that he uses whenever he sleeps over, but whatever. The chances of it also being expired were just as high. Neither of them could afford to risk an allergic reaction during the lead up their biggest comeback yet. 

“Please tell me we’re having sex tonight,” Youngjae begs, without any restraint, the moment he swings his front door open to let Jaebeom in. 

“I could’ve been anyone, Youngjae,” he chides, stepping into the apartment. “Please be more careful.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes as he waits for Jaebeom to remove his shoes, growing impatient. “I was on the balcony,” he argued. “I saw you pulling up.”

“You have neighbours,” Jaebeom reminds him sternly. “You’re already on thin ice with them for always singing at the top of your lungs after midnight.”

“Loosen up, baby,” Youngjae purrs against his ears. “Maybe I should do it for you.”

“You’re impossible. You keep forgetting there are times when I _—_ ”

Youngjae cuts him off and pecks his lips before he has a chance to continue. Jaebeom lets the tension in his body melt away, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. “I missed this,” he sighs. “It’s been so long. I barely even have the time to touch myself.”

“You whine too much,” Jaebeom murmurs against his lips, amused at Youngjae’s sudden wave of complaints. Not that he could blame him, especially since the two had made a pact not to room together during their last tour. They agreed at the time to continue keeping their relationship a secret from the members for the time being, until they were ready to tell them on their own terms. It was absolute hell, and definitely a mistake on their part. 

“Lube? Condoms?” Jaebeom enquires.

“They’re… somewhere.” 

“The typical person keeps those items near their bed.”

“I um… I packed them for our last trip,” Youngjae admits shyly. “Just in case.”

“Are you insane?! What if someone found them?” 

“Well! They didn’t. Now stop yelling before my neighbours start complaining!”

Jaebeom gives an exaggerated huff as he starts to undress, deliberately throwing his clothes into a pile on Youngjae’s beloved gaming chair. Rummaging through his luggage, the younger ignores his antics as he spots a crumpled-up paper bag that looked rather familiar. He peers into the bag and then behind his back to check on Jaebeom, now naked and sprawled all over his bed with an arm draped over his eyes.

Youngjae decides on the spot that he’d be up to no good tonight. 

“Hyung?”

“I’m sleeping. You took too long.”

“Dramatic,” Youngjae teases, kissing his cheek. 

“Maybe if you’d just unpack as soon as you got back home.”

“Remember that pen you bought for me?”

“What pen?”

After a while, Jaebeom starts to vaguely remember. The boys finally had some time off while on tour in Bangkok, hitting up one of Bambam’s favourite department stores on a Friday evening. Half of them had found themselves browsing the inside of a store which sold all sorts of small trinkets and other neat stuff. They were mostly cute souvenirs at steep prices, but the boys thoroughly enjoyed themselves nevertheless. 

_“Hyung, look! It’s so soft—”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Feather quill pen,” Youngjae proudly reads the small sign out loud. “Quill?”_

_Jaebeom shrugs. “You’re better at English than I am. Do you want it?”_

_“It’s so thin. It’ll probably snap in half if I tried to write with it.” Youngjae brushes it against Jaebeom’s nose, giggling as he tries to swat the pen away. He’s about to sneeze from being tickled by the soft material, which was probably synthetic despite the ridiculous amount it was selling for._

_With a cheeky smile, Youngjae sticks it back in the stand with the rest of the other pens. He wanders off to look at some board games with Yugyeom, abandoning Jaebeom without so much as a word. He’s now left with a slight itch in his nose, strongly resisting the urge to scratch it in public. Jaebeom was better at doing currency conversions in his head than pronouncing words he’s never seen before. He figures he had enough spending money to buy it for Youngjae as a souvenir. The pen had already touched the inside of his nose, for one._

_Jaebeom doesn’t realise he’s the last to exit the store, surprised to see the others waiting for him outside._

_“What did you buy?” Youngjae asks, blinking at him innocently. Jaebeom opens up the bag for him to see, looking very proud of himself. “That’s not for me, is it?” Youngjae asks with a half-hearted frown on his face._

_“Yeah, it is.”_

_“Hyung, you can’t go around buying everything I touch,” he scolds him gently. Youngjae gives Jaebeom’s hand a subtle, appreciative squeeze as he accepts the bag anyway. “You’re going to go bankrupt!”_

Jaebeom grew nervous at the fact that it’s even being brought up in the first place. “That was so long ago... What about it?” he asks, eyebrows raised in suspicion. 

“Nothing. You look cute.” 

“Don’t just change the topic like that.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Stop it!”

Pinning Jaebeom wrists above his head with one hand, Youngjae reveals the feather tucked in his waistband behind him. “Close your eyes,” he commands.

“You’re kidding,” Jaebeom murmurs, lips curled up in amusement. Maybe a little arousal, too.

“I’m not,” Youngjae whispers, gently trailing the feather down Jaebeom’s neck. 

Youngjae spreads Jaebeom’s legs apart, dragging the feather along his inner thighs. Jaebeom begins to quiver, slowly accepting the fact that Youngjae was set on dragging their foreplay for as long as he wanted to. He was already hard, digging his toes into the bedsheets as his cock brushes against his stomach. The feather suddenly changes its course and makes its way along the length of his cock, and Jaebeom lets out a sharp gasp as Youngjae lightly flutters it against his tip. Jaebeom had completely forgotten or severely underestimated just how sensitive he was to just the slightest of touches. Either way, Youngjae knew exactly what to do to him in order to get the reaction he was after. 

“Youngjae. P-Please—” Jaebeom stutters. He whimpers pathetically as Youngjae uses the feather to collect pre-cum that had gathered at his slit. It looked barely recognisable at this point, clumped up at some parts and still fluffy in others. 

“Hands under the pillow. Keep your eyes closed.” 

“The pen was a mistake,” Jaebeom whispers, clamping his eyes shut tightly to hold back some tears he couldn’t categorise yet. “I’m never buying you anything again. You’re so perverted, and spoilt.”

“Whose fault do you think that is?” Youngjae responds with a light chuckle, placing the pen on Jaebeom’s stomach for the time being as he re-positions himself to properly loom over him. With his eyes still closed, Jaebeom mistakes the hair from Youngjae’s bangs that brushed against his cheek for the feather. That was probably the last straw for him as he blatantly disobeys Youngjae and opens his eyes. 

“Youngjae-yah,” Jaebeom pleads again, turning his head to the side to get himself away. “Please. We haven’t had sex for weeks. I love you so much, but I can’t do this tonight. I just want you to hold me.”

So Youngjae takes a moment to sit back on his knees and take in the sight beneath him. Jaebeom’s entire body trembled, close to its limit even before Youngjae had considered himself actually getting started. But he was too pretty to ignore for any longer, and as much as the right kind of tears turned Youngjae on… Jaebeom was right. They haven’t fucked in weeks. He was wasting the precious time they had together.

“Okay then… Get up,” Youngjae says in a soft, gentle voice. Jaebeom feels a chill down his spine from excitement, quickly doing so before he changes his mind. Youngjae knows just how much Jaebeom loved being fucked on a mound of pillows, with his face buried in them and ass completely on display. He grabs a bunch from the headboard and Jaebeom ungracefully clambers onto them to finally get things going.

Youngjae wanted his hands all over him, dragging his blunt fingernails down Jaebeom’s back, trying not to overdo it with the amount of pressure he uses. His fingers find their way down to his cock, and Jaebeom mewls as Youngjae tugs him firmly and squeezes him in all the right places. Youngjae places wet kisses on the nape of his neck, licking and sucking gently on his skin. 

“I love it when you tell me what you want,” Youngjae whispers into Jaebeom’s ear, the rest of his face pressed into the sheets. “You should do it more.”

“You already know what I want.” he moans. “So give it to me, and throw that stupid pen away.”

“Please?” Youngjae teases as Jaebeom rolls his eyes. 

“Throw that stupid pen away, _please_.”

________________________________________

Feathers were fun, and no one batted an eye at just how much Youngjae seemed to be enjoying the shoots for their new photobooks. Especially the ones lying on a floor covered in them. Never in Jaebeom’s wildest dreams did he think that a harmless souvenir would come back to haunt him in their next comeback, and probably for the rest of his life. 

The unique circumstances surrounding this album release was a brilliant disguise. Each and every single one of the members poured their heart and soul into their solo songs, along with the rest of the tracks that made the entire collection something they were all extremely proud of. The energy was very much different this time around. 

“The album will be released on Youngjae’s special day,” Mark reminds the group for the millionth time during another meeting. Jaebeom looks down at his lap, trying to hide his embarrassment. Being the leader, he had already seen the files in advance, immediately knowing what Mark was hinting at. 

“So I think he should be the one to pick the album cover.” 

By default, all the other members happily agree. The staff present in the room didn’t seem to mind either.

Needless to say, Jaebeom was right.

Because no one should be this thrilled over an image that featured a single feather, especially over the more elaborate design options offered to them. But it had Youngjae grinning from ear to ear with a bright glow on his face. Youngjae's gorgeous smile melts Jaebeom’s heart the same way it always has in the past. Jaebeom remembers that he was the only person in the room who _really_ knew why Youngjae was so over the moon about it. 

Strangely enough, Jaebeom found comfort in knowing that technically, he was the only other person in the entire universe that knew. Even if Youngjae’s intentions were really to make his life a living hell over it. 

“I love it!” Youngjae beams, clapping his hands together. “It’s perfect!”

For once, Jaebeom knew exactly what to give to Youngjae as a present this year. The original culprit was long gone, sensibly discarded in the trash and _not_ burnt, like he would have preferred. 

But it should be easy enough to replace… and maybe he could use it on Youngjae next time. Jaebeom figures he would try to do that much for his upcoming birthday boy.

If Youngjae chooses to let him, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> i finally freed this fic that i’ve had locked in my drive for 2 years… happy birthday to youngjae and present: you!!! 
> 
> [find me on twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09) follow requests are okay :)


End file.
